


Change of Plans

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Braime - Freeform, Condoms, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Kissing, NSFW, NSFW Art, Photos, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: Jaime’s Valentine’s Day plans take an unexpected turn when he runs into a very upset Brienne, but the new path leads to the sexiest V-Day he’s ever had.*** warning: NSFW. This fic contains graphic sexual images and gifs throughout.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really tried to get this posted yesterday for Valentine’s but I’m a day late. I had trouble finding the gifs I wanted this time so I’ve used some still photos as well. Overall this one is a little tamer than the others in terms of the sex gifs 😂 I hope you still enjoy! 
> 
> Respectful comments are greatly appreciated as they make the effort worth it for me. These fics take a lot of time and patience and I know some find them offensive so please heed the warnings and don’t read/view the story if you’re not prepared for the content. 
> 
> Enjoy! And remember NSFW!! 
> 
> Note: gifs are not mine. I noticed some are watermarked so all credit goes to the artist.

Jaime reached for the door to the restaurant and just as he did someone came bursting out. He jumped back just in time to avoid getting whacked by the door but the angry woman still bumped him on the way by. She muttered an apology without looking up and continued on her way. It took a second but Jaime realized exactly who it was and called out after her, “Brienne?” 

She stopped walking and turned back to look at him. “As if this night couldn’t get any worse,” she muttered. She looked quite defeated and also surprisingly, well, beautiful. Jaime let the door slip from his hand and instead of going inside to meet the busty brunette that was waiting to have dinner and fuck him all night, he walked towards the tall blonde. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, sending a text as he walked. 

“If you really must know, I got stood up,” she grumbled. “So yet again, I’m going to spend Valentine’s Day alone.” 

“You didn’t get stood up. I was just a little late,” Jaime replied smoothly, holding out the single long stemmed rose he was planning on giving the woman in the restaurant. 

  


Brienne rolled her eyes. “You weren’t my date. And don’t you have somewhere you should be?” 

He continued to hold out the flower. “Change of plans,” he said, feeling a strange stirring inside him. He had spoken to this woman a hundred times and never once felt any sort of attraction. It was usually more of a repulsion because she was so fucking annoying most days. But there was something about the way she seemed so vulnerable - and the dress she was wearing was quite different from the USPS uniform he normally saw her in. 

Dark blue shorts, light blue shirt, her blonde hair tucked under a ball cap and a mail bag slung over her shoulder - it wasn’t a sexy look for anyone. But a little black dress, red lipstick, some curls in her hair, heels and those long legs - she looked fucking hot. Some dude had seriously fucked up. 

Speaking of fucking up, he heard the restaurant door open behind them and knew his date had likely got the text that said he wasn’t feeling well and had to cancel. “Come with me,” he said, quickly grabbing Brienne’s hand and tugging her into a nearby alleyway. 

“Jaime,” she hissed. “What are you doing?” 

“Shhhh,” he pleaded, as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and then pushed Brienne up against the brick wall behind her. “Just go with it,” he begged as his date got closer. 

“What the fu-?” Was all she got out before he kissed her. It wasn’t supposed to be a real kiss, just a quick rouse to make sure he wasn’t seen. But when their lips met he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time - a spark. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach her mouth, she was way taller than him with the heels on. But it was more than worth the effort when she actually kissed him back. Their tongues brushed and she moaned softly. Jaime sensed that she hadn’t been kissed in a while, at least not properly, so he pushed a little deeper and swirled his tongue over hers. She tasted like cinnamon hearts, sweet and spicy. 

He touched her hair, spreading his fingers through her silky locks, and he pushed his hips against hers, pinning her in place. Brienne was still kissing him back, she wasn’t going anyway, but the dominance and control over her still felt good, especially when he felt his reign on his own senses slipping. Their tongues grazed again and he drew back slightly, then took hers into his mouth, sucking lightly. Maybe it wasn’t cinnamon heart, but Big Red gum, or Fireball whiskey. Whatever it was she tasted like it was driving him crazy and he craved more. 

This is what a Valentine’s Day kiss is supposed to feel like, a voice in his head told him. Not like the last 5 or 6 women he’d dated. They were all beautiful, sweet and kind, tigers in the sack - but even though the sex was incredible - it didn’t make him feel like he did right then, kissing this strange woman he thought he couldn’t stand. 

A car horn blared off in the distance, but it was enough to break the spell. She pulled away and shoved hard on his chest. “What are you doing?” she hissed again. 

Jaime grinned and held out the flower one more time. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said. 

She glared at him, but also surprised him by taking the flower. “That woman who just walked by,” Brienne started, taking a second to lift the rose to smell it. “Was she your original plans?” 

“Mmm, it’s hard to say, I didn’t get a good look at her with your tongue in my mouth,” he replied with a shrug.

There was a brief flicker of something in her eyes. He guessed it was flattery and it made his heart skip a beat. The way he was reacting to her was so strange, but he liked it - a lot. The look in her eye gave way quickly to something else and he saw a flash of anger. “Do you think I’m going to be grateful to you for making some other woman go through the same hurt I’m going through tonight?” 

Jaime tried to shrug it off. He did feel like a jerk for what he did, but after that kiss he knew he would have made the same choice over and over again. “I’ll make it up to her. She thinks I’m sick, I didn’t just ditch her - I sent a text.” He thought it all sounded pretty convincing but the judgemental frown on his face said otherwise. 

“Yep, you’re every bit the asshole I’ve always assumed you were,” she muttered. “Just go, maybe you can still catch up to her and apologize.” 

Jaime shook his head. “Nah, if I know her she’s already found another date for the night. She’s a resilient one.” He didn’t bother to mention that she was way beyond a 10 on the scale and could easily get any man she wanted on any given night. 

“Well then, I guess you’re free to find yourself another date too then,” Brienne huffed, crossing her arms to put a little more forced distance between them. Jaime didn’t like how it felt. He liked her body being close to his and he liked the way it felt pressed against him. 

“At least let me walk you home,” he said, giving her a pouty look that worked very well on most women. 

Brienne stared at him for a moment and he was sure she was going to agree, but then she didn’t. “It’s only a couple blocks, I’ll be fine.” 

“Please? It’s dark - I would feel better knowing you got home safe.” He knew she could take care of herself, but he prayed his chivalry wouldn’t go unrewarded. 

“Oh fine, if you insist,” she snapped. “But promise you won’t talk the whole way.” Brienne eyed him. “I hear enough of your whining at 3pm, every day.” 

She was always there, at his door with his mail at 3pm on the dot. “Yeah, half an hour late,” he scoffed as they started to walk. 

“I told you,” she grumbled. “I’m not late. The route changed and your delivery time was pushed by half an hour.” He knew she took her job very seriously and him implying she was late drove her absolutely insane. So he bugged her about it - every single day - along with anything else he could possibly think of to make her cheeks flush with annoyance and to actually make her late to the next house. 

Jaime hadn’t even realized until right then how much he enjoyed teasing her. He thrived off of it and if he actually took a minute to think about it - it turned him on. The way her face burned a dark pink and her beautiful blue eyes turned an icy shade. She mostly ignored him and didn’t say too much in response, but he could tell by her body language that he got under her skin. Her creamy white, smooth skin. He glanced over at her face as they walked and had a sudden urge to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. 

Instead he reached for her hand. She gave him a strange look but surprisingly didn’t pull away. Her hand was warm and smooth and it felt natural holding it with their fingers linked as they walked. 

When they made it to her house and stopped at her front door he finally let her go. “Listen, Jaime, I don’t know what all of this was, but -“ She paused and looked at the rose in her hand. He was pretty sure he saw a brief flicker of a smile. “I appreciate your kindness,” she finished. That was not what he was expecting at all. And her next sentence shocked him even more. “Would you, um, like to come in for a drink?” 

“Only if we can order pizza,” he replied. “I’m starving.” 

She smiled at him. The first true, genuine smile he’d seen all night and he felt like he’d just accomplished the impossible. “Me too,” Brienne said, opening the door to let them both inside. 

Her house smelled good - like peaches and spices, and of course it was perfectly neat and tidy, just like he would have expected. She may have tidied up in case her planned date did come back to her house, but Jaime had a feeling it would have already been pretty much spotless. 

They ordered pizza right away and then she offered him some wine. As she picked out a bottle from her cabinet he peeked in to see if there was fireball in there, but all he could see was wine, Crown, Bailey’s and a surprising bottle of Jager. Brienne poured the wine and Jaime followed her to her living room where she turned on the fireplace before they took a seat on the couch. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jaime said, offering his glass to clink. 

“Happy Valentine’s,” she replied lightly tapping her glass to his. Jaime eyed her over his glass while he took a sip. It was quite delicious, even though he wasn’t usually much for red. “I’m sorry you’re here and not with that gorgeous lady you stood up,” she added. Even in the dimly lit room he could see her cheeks flush and it made his dick twitch. 

“I’m not,” Jaime said truthfully. “You’re much better company.” 

She gave him a look. “Well I doubt you were planning on doing much talking.” 

He chuckled and shrugged. “True, but still - this is nice.” He could tell she didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t quite sure how to convince her. “This obviously isn’t what you had planned either, are you okay? I’m really sorry about what happened.” 

“I’m fine, other than watching my plans of finally getting laid on Valentine’s Day go down the drain.” Jaime couldn’t tell if she was serious or joking at first. “It was just some stupid Tinder hook up anyway,” she continued. “I told him I wanted dinner first and I guess he found someone who didn’t.” 

Jaime set his wine down beside hers on the table. “You don’t strike me as the Tinder type,” he stated. 

Brienne laughed and the sound made him feel really, really good. “Postal employees know how to get their freak on sometimes.” It was his turn to give her a look of disbelief. “Okay, okay, it was the first time I’ve ever done anything like that,” she admitted. “I just didn’t want to be alone tonight, and look how that turned out.” 

Jaime looked around in a facetious manner. “I’m pretty sure there are two of us here.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Yeah but you’re not here for - you know - “ Pink cheeks again. Jesus, she was going to make him hard simply blushing. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been with a woman who seemed so innocent and maybe even naive when it came to sex. 

“Well, I mean, I want dinner first. I’m not just a piece of meat you know,” he joked. He could tell she had no idea how to take him. That’s when Jaime realized she was so used to him teasing her that she probably assumed he was being the same asshole he usually was. 

Jaime slid closer to her on the couch, eying her full, red lips. He could feel how nervous she was and he understood, but wished he didn’t make her feel that way. He wanted to touch her skin, like he’d thought about doing on the walk there, so he slowly reached out and touched her face. The firelight flickered in her eyes and they stared at one another. Her cheek was smooth and warm, like he knew it would be. He could only imagine how soft and warm the rest of her was. 

He licked his lips and dropped his gaze to her mouth again. Just as he started to inch closer the doorbell rang and they both jumped. “Pizza is here,” she whispered. Neither one of them moved for a second - even the doorbell couldn’t break the spell between them. “I should go get it,” Brienne added softly. 

  


Jaime nodded and slid back a bit. He watched her walk out of the living her, her hips swaying and the dress perfectly accentuating her ass. He leaned his head back on the couch and groaned. What the hell is happening? He wondered. This is postal delivery girl Brienne. No, he corrected himself - this is just Brienne. 

When she walked back into the room with the pizza box in her hand Jaime stood up. Their eyes met and he was done. His hunger for food disappeared and the only thing he craved was his lips on hers once again. He walked towards her and Brienne quickly put the pizza down, ready for him.

Jaime pulled her into his arms and their lips met like two magnets. The kiss didn’t last long because she pulled away. At first he was worried she didn’t want him after all, but he realized she was taking him towards the hallway. 

“Which room is yours?” Jaime asked, but before she could reply he lifted her onto a little side table and attacked her mouth again. That spark he’d felt the first time he kissed her was back, but it quickly exploded into so much more. The way his body was responding was actually ridiculous. The ache in his groin was close to painful. His cock was throbbing with deep yearning, demanding attention, but all he wanted to do was continue kissing her. 

The way she tasted made him dizzy. Somehow that hint of cinnamon was still there even after the wine. His tongue danced over hers - he just couldn’t get enough of her. Jaime didn’t know that a kiss could make him feel so much - it was actually overwhelming and he had to force himself to pull back for a second. Relief flooded him at first, but then a wave of disappointment took over and he moved back in to continue a little longer. 

Jaime leaned in and kissed her softly, hoping a little lighter, slower kiss might satisfy his craving but not take him right back to the edge again. He took a break from her mouth and nibbled lightly on her earlobe. When he moved his lips to her neck she moaned softly. His hands trailed up and down the outside of her thighs and he moved his kisses to her jaw, working his way back to her lips once again. 

The fire inside him raged even hotter. He lifted a handle to fondle one of her breasts and caught the moan that came out of her when he covered her mouth with his. 

He needed out of his clothes and he needed Brienne out of hers too. Jaime forced himself back and took her hand, linking his fingers sensually through hers as he walked towards the first door. He pointed and looked at her. She shook her head and he moved to the next door where she nodded. 

As he opened the door and stepped inside he knew this wasn’t going to be anything like either of them had planned or expected their evening to turn out. Yes, they would still be having sex, but Jaime had no intention of fucking her like he would have fucked his date. Brienne wasn’t a woman you just fucked. She was so much more. She was special and she deserved extra attention. He would make love to her tenderly, with care and attention to detail. 

When they were both inside he turned and looked at her. Those red lips were swollen yet that lipstick had somehow survived everything he’d thrown at it. As he stared at her mouth she licked them slowly and then softly bit her bottom lip. She wasn’t doing it in a seductive manner, that just wasn’t her, it was more absentminded or a nervous habit perhaps. But it had the same effect on him as it would have if she’d done it deliberately to turn him on. 

  


Jaime quickly pulled off his shirt. It was so fucking hot he could barely breathe, but he knew it was less about the actual temperature in the room and more about the raging inferno within him. He undid his belt and pants and then pushed them off too leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs, strained by his bulging cock. He felt her eyes move to his junk and she bit her lip a little harder. Sizzles of electricity sparked all over his body. He desperately wanted to feel her touch and her bare skin touching his. 

But before that could happen he needed to get her out of that dress. Jaime walked around behind her and reached for the zipper. He slowly started to pull it down, holding his breath as he saw more and more of her milky skin exposed. He passed her bra clasp and kept going until the zipper ended just above her ass. 

Jaime bent his head and kissed the skin he had just exposed. Normally he didn’t spend this much time undressing a woman. Sometimes he didn’t even bother helping, just waited impatiently for them to undress themselves. But this was different. He was actually enjoying doing it slowly, savoring each and every second. He pushed the dress down her arms from the back and then reached inside to work it down over her hips. 

As he exposed her long, lean body and curvy hips there were moments he felt like he could barely breathe. Jaime made sure he was gentle, delicate even, and he stopped to kiss or caress every area he exposed.

Once the dress was on the floor and she kicked it aside Jaime took a step back to really look her over. He sucked in a breath and licked his lips, trying to control the urge to attack her and completely ruin his master plan. She was truly gorgeous in the lacy bra and matching pink thong. He trailed his fingers over her belly as he walked around behind her and eyed her incredible ass. 

He wanted to drop to his knees and lick every inch of round, wonderful backside. But he knew that was a sure way for him to lose control completely. Instead he undid her bra and let it fall away. He looked over her shoulder to see her nipples puckered and hard as the cool air hit them. He reached around and grazed one with the tip of his finger and Brienne squirmed. He immediately moved back to the front of her and took both of her breasts into his hands, kneading them gently. Finally he bent his head to lick one, swirling his tongue around it slowly. She sucked in a sharp breath and followed it with a long, deep sigh as she arched into him and tangled her fingers into his hair. 

Jaime sucked her nipple hard, then released her. He was almost panting at that point as he led her to the bed with the thong still on. She laid down on her side and he couldn’t resist spanking her ass, just once. He watched her flesh turn pink as her rump jiggled from the impact. Brienne gasped, but looked over her shoulder at him with a shy smile. 

Jaime slowly rolled her over and climbed onto the bed, sitting beside her. Very gently he eased her legs apart and slipped a hand down the inside of her thigh. He felt her tense with anticipation before he started to rub gentle circles on her delicate skin. He looked at her face and watched as Brienne closed her eyes letting out another sigh. He traced his fingertips along the edge of her thong and then right down the middle. She squirmed again lifting herself off the bed, pushing her body against his fingers. With one hand he held the material aside and with the other he slipped his fingers right into her folds. Brienne gasped loudly and moaned. 

  
  


He saw her grip the bed sheets until her knuckles were white. “Easy Baby,” he whispered, waiting for her to relax before he probed again, more gently this time. She was soaking wet, slick, dripping on his fingers. She wanted it as much as he wanted to give it to her. And it was absolutely genuine. 

He played with her until she was rocking her hips in the same rhythm. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to keep pushing and watch her come, but he just couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He had to have her, he was desperate to be inside her. 

Jaime stood up and reached for the thong. He tugged it down her long, smooth, endless legs and off. He expected her shy side to take over - he expected her to close her legs, but instead she let them fall open, completely and fully exposing herself to him. She met his eye and he understood - she was giving him her full trust. She was completely at his mercy.

It was time for him to do the same for her, so he stepped back and slipped off his boxers, letting her see all of him - every aching, throbbing inch. He had never been overly nervous to be naked in front of a woman, but this was the first time it had felt perfectly natural, like it was just meant to be. 

“Condoms?” He asked. If she didn’t have any he would have to find his pants and dig out his wallet, where he’d put a fresh rubber earlier that day. 

“Top drawer,” she said, pointing to the nightstand. He walked over, opened it and grabbed one. He ripped it open and quickly put it on, then turned back to her. 

She was there. She was ready. And so was he. But something made him hesitate. This whole night had been completely surprising and so unexpected. From running into her at the restaurant, ditching his date, kissing her in that alley - and now here they were about to make love - he just wanted to savor the moment a little longer. 

Finally Jaime put one knee on the bed and reached out to graze her stomach lightly with his fingertips. She trembled and he couldn’t help but smile. Then he leaned forward a little more and found her lips. Every fibre of his being wanted to be inside her, but still he took the time to kiss her tenderly, first on her lips and then her neck, and collarbones and down between her breasts. Jaime kissed her tummy and then each of her hips and finally he softly kissed right between her legs, a light whisper right on her pussy. Brienne trembled again and he just couldn’t wait any longer. 

He moved to both knees and noticed her eyes on his cock. He got the biggest shock of the night when she reached out with a trembling hand and tenderly cupped his balls. Jaime almost wished he hadn’t put the condom on yet because maybe she would have stroked his shaft, but he was already barely hanging on so maybe it was for the best. 

  
  


His knees felt weak and he started to pant lightly as she massaged his sack. She was essentially a stranger to him, but he felt so connected to her like they were in their own dimension that no one else could possibly understand. 

Jaime moved between her legs. He couldn’t resist kissing the inside of her thighs before he lined himself up. These were small things, intimate things, details, that he never took the time to do with other women. He wanted her to feel desired and to feel special and he could tell how much she appreciated it. 

It was time - finally. He moved into her slowly, and with every inch his body started to ripple with more and more pleasure. Once he was fully inside her, all the way to her core, her body wrapped around his cock, Jaime released a soft, content sigh.

She was so warm and welcoming. The condom was ultra thin so thankfully he still had a lot of sensation. Jaime pulled his shaft all the way out and then slowly penetrated her again. Brienne whimpered and he had to bite back a loud moan. That innocence she has was on full display and he drank it all in. Her eyes were closed but her face conveyed everything he needed to know. 

He kept his movements slow and steady, pushing as deep into her as he could possibly go, before pulling almost all the way out. After several deep strokes Jaime stopped moving, his cock deep inside her and leaned down to brush her lips with his. He had only intended it to be another gentle, tender kiss but he felt her tongue touch his lips and he felt his control slipping. He got lost in the deep, passionate kiss and as their tongues twisted he started to move again, faster and harder - over and over again. The sound of their bodies connecting echoed through the room in a series of slaps. 

Jaime felt her nails start to dig into his back and she slowly raked them down his body. There was a slight sting left behind, but it was quite erotic. She broke away from his mouth with a loud gasp and the next time he plunged into her she cried out and her body shook and shuddered beneath him. 

He wanted to slow down and hold her while she came. He wanted to whisper in her ear and tell her she was beautiful, but he couldn’t make himself stop moving because as she was holding onto him, riding her own wave of ecstasy, he was pushing himself to the brink, so ready to fall into the bliss on the other side. 

Finally his balls tightened up and he knew he was there. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as the world went black. There was nothing but darkness at first and then an explosion of white lightning ripped through him. It was magical, and so powerful he could barely catch his breath even moments later when he was disposing of the rubber. 

He crawled back into bed beside her, snuggling close to share their body heat. Then Jaime did another thing he didn’t do - ever. He gave her the choice, “Do you want me to stay or go?” She was silent for a moment and he wasn’t sure if she was trying to decide or scared to tell him what she really wanted. “It’s okay, whatever you choose,” he added softly. 

He felt her hand touch his and then her fingers threaded. “Stay,” she whispered so softly he was just able to make it out. 

Jaime smiled. That was exactly what he had hoped to hear. He placed a tender kiss on her shoulder and then lay there silently as they held hands. This was by far the best Valentine’s Day he’d ever had. And it all could have turned out so differently if fate hadn’t intervened. 

The silence was cut by a loud grumbling sound and they both laughed. “Wanna go warm up that pizza,” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Jaime replied, sitting up in bed. He watched her walk across the room and get her robe off a hook. He reached for his underwear and slipped them back on and then followed her towards the living room where they had abandoned the untouched pizza. He wasn’t sure where they would go from here, if anywhere, but he did know that he would look forward to his 3pm mail delivery even more than before. And maybe, just maybe, one day she would let him make her really late for her next stop. 

  
  



End file.
